Dimension Twist
by Houndour Rules
Summary: Reposted without song lyrics. Beast Boy is killed and 10 years later the titans battle the same villain and end up transported to another dimension on another planet. Crossover Central. Mainly Titans. BBRae RobStar CyBee
1. Prologue

Dimension Twist

Summary: Beast Boy is killed in a battle with a new villain and 10 years later when the titans face off against the same villain they end up transported to another dimension on another planet. Here they discover people in the same situation as them. Entre parties each from a different dimention meet up and decided to work together so that they may find a way home but they must first flee from the city to the mountains. The Wastlanders keepers of the mountain as they are known aren't exactly hospitable and attack them soon after they leave. Can Beast Boy somehow come back from the dead and save them or are they going to spend the rest of their existence in this harsh winter wasteland? Crossover between Pokemon, Digimon, Avatar, American Dragon Jake Long, Inu Yasha, Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh. BB/Rea Rob/Star Cy/Bee Ash/Misty TK/Kari Matt/Sora Yoli/Ken Aang/Katara Jake/Rose Inu/Kag Danny/Sam Joey/Mai (Trixi/Spud not sure yet)

This is my first fan fic and I no good at summeries so please be kind. Flames are accepted and will be taken as constructive criticism. (If you knew my grandmother you would understand why all insults or bad things are suddenly turned positive on you. It drives my bullies mad. Literally)

Disclaimer: If I owned the titans they would not be just finishing season 5 never to make another season they would be finishing season 10 ready for season 11. Also there would be at least 2 titan movies and I haven't seen one yet. If I get it for my birthday I'll tell you but that is extremely unlikely because I'm all the way over here in Aussie and the titans are over there in America. So just to be clear I own none of the characters in the story so far. While your reading this listen to the song Just Want You to Know by the Backstreek Boys. That was the song I was listening to while writing this and what this prologue was based around. I don't own it so you can get that idea out of your head. Anyway on with the show

Dimension Twist

Prologue

She looked at a picture of the team taken a few weeks after they had been formed as a song began to play softly on the radio

That night he had pulled a prank on her that had lead to him being thrown out windows every time she saw him for the next month

She had never been able to tell him what she felt for fear that her emotions would run amuck and destroy everything.

Then four months ago everything had gone wrong.

They had been facing a new villain and he had been killed. There was nothing left of him or the villain. They had just vanished into thin air.

She still had not yet fully accepted it.

She missed him terribly

She looked out the window of her room where a storm was starting to brew outside

As the rain drops began to fall outside she began to cry softly to herself

She knew she would never really be able to let him go.

She had recently gone a whole day without thinking about what he would have done in certain situations. That same night she had been unable to sleep because she had been unable to think of anything but him.

She knew he was never coming back but still she hoped

Slowly she fell into an uneasy slumber.

I know I'm not the best writer but I really did try. It sounded way better with the song lyrics still in it. All I did was delete them so please be kind. See that little button down there? That's really my ditto in disguise and he really wants someone to tell him what they thought of this story so click on him and review please.


	2. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I know I don't own the titans I don't pretend to own the titans so will all those idiots who think it's possible for a poorbie like me to own the titans think again. My mum can't even afford internet hours I have to pay for them myself.

Chapter 1

Ten years had passed since Beast Boy had died and many things had changed with the titans. Robin and Starfire had confessed their love and dated until about a year ago when they had gotten married. Cyborg and Bee had gotten together and had been married two years ago, a little while after that Bee had moved into the tower. She and Cy were currently trying to get pregnant but no luck so far. A cure had been found for Terra and although she had been deeply saddened by Beast Boy's death that had not stopped her from dating Speedy for the last four years. Speedy was currently trying to work up the courage to ask Terra to marry him; in fact he had been working up the courage for so long now that Cyborg had started up a pool of when Speedy would actually propose. Even Terra had entered it much too every ones amusement. Aqualad was dating a girl from Atlantis and had changed his name from Aqualad to Aquadude; he personally thought it made him seem cooler. Mas and Mernos were 22 now and were still the same boys they had been when they were 12 even their inability to speak the English language had remained the same. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo had become titans and lived over at titans west. Jinx was still rather pissed that Cyborg had ended up with Bee and not her but she was moving on and was now dating a member of titans west formally called Kid Flash. Raven was still the same Goth she had always been. She still meditated, locked herself in her room and made sarcastic comments about almost everything but she always felt something was missing. Like someone was supposed to be there to annoy her constantly because even after all this time she still felt his absence keenly. They all did. Cyborg would occasionally ask BB if he wanted to play the game station, Starfire would ask him if he would like some of her pudding of happiness, Robin would ask him if he wanted to train and Raven still found herself asking Beast Boy what he wanted when somebody interrupted her meditation.

Starfire walked into the common room to see her husband on the game station with Cyborg. The two had recently uncovered an absolutely ancient game that neither had been able to get the hang of when they actually had played it and were currently trying desperately to beat at least one of the high scores (as uncanny as this sounds Beast Boy had been a pro at this game and beaten all the game makers high scores and neither Cyborg nor Robin could figure out how he had done it). Bee was sitting comfortably on the couch and noticed Starfire come into the room.

"Hey Star I kinda expected you to be up earlier since your hubby isn't exactly graceful when he's in the same room as you."

As if to prove her point Robin's character chose that exact time to die.

Starfire giggled slightly as Robin began to sware at the game station. She snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek before asking him if he could explain an article to her. He agreed readily and casting one more look at the evil game went to sit with her at the other end of the common room. Cyborg grinned at Bee.

"You know what?" He said beginning to smile

**(The following scene has been removed for your own mental safety. Starfire should never be allowed to read another womens magazine again. Cyborg and Bumble Bee should be sued for inapropriate behaviour in a fan fiction that isn't that highly rated. Raven should be declared a saint even if all she did was glare at the inappropriate bahaviour because that seems to be enough to stop almost anything.)**

They all say munching on their breakfast the significance of today finally sinking in. Today ten years ago Beast Boy had disappeared. They would spend the day paying their respects to him and saving the city as always. As if to prove that the routine was still in place the alarm in the tower sounded and a few minutes later they were on their way to an old abandoned warehouse on the pier. Upon arrival they all noticed something oddly familiar about the place. Sure most of the villains they faced hid out in run down old warehouses but this one seemed to hold a feeling of dread with it and as soon as they saw who they were facing they realised why. This was where Beast Boy had died and that was the man who killed him.


End file.
